


My Family, Found

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Eddie's introspection, Family time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, camping trip, not much dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: It's the 118's annual camping trip and it's making Eddie feel a little wistful and thoughtful.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, The Fire Fam - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	My Family, Found

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of Dialog in this, but I hope the family feel is there. I wanted to do something different. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Written for Day 6 of Eddie Diaz week : We are family

Five cars in the middle of an empty parking lot in the early morning light might seem strange and suspicious to a lot of people but to the people standing together chatting and dividing up chores and tasks, it feels normal. The kids are huddled together, talking about their favorite video game while the oldest looks on, rolling her eyes and texting away on her phone. The adults are drinking coffee, trying to figure out who’s in charge of food, of supplies. And who has room for more stuff that won’t fit in someone else’s car. Eddie leaned back into Buck as he sipped from his cup of coffee.    
“That’s why we brought the truck and not the jeep. I’ve got room in the back,” Eddie says casually when Michael talks about the tree he wants to plant and how it won’t fit properly in Terry’s car. Terry’s the newest addition to this tradition, but he’s welcomed with open arms. Always has been since his and Michael’s first date, after his all clear scans.    
Contentment settles over Eddie as he looks around at his family. Because it’s what they are. The 118 was the family he chose and who chose him. Buck snuggles in a little closer, always a little cold in the mornings. It’s the week of the annual camping trip. It started out just as a Grant tradition, but since inviting Bobby the one year, it’s grown to include them all. Surprisingly it’s easy to make sure there’s enough people to cover for all of them as they head to the mountains. Team bonding Bobby had tried to call it once, but it was a family vacation they all looked forward to.    
The sun rises just a little more and it’s a symbol that they need to stop standing in a parking lot and head towards relaxation. The kids pull themselves away from their discussion to head toward their parents respective cars. Buck settles Chris into the back of the truck then hops in. Laying his arm, palm up on the center console, Eddie waits for the familiar fingers to wrap around his own. When they do, he smiles and follows behind Bobby and Athena.    
They talk of things to do, of hikes to take and if Christopher wanted to stay with them or if him and his friends, more like cousins now, were bunking together. And with all the sass of a twelve year old, he informs him that the boys will be bunking together and their parents can have their own.    
The peace of the woods is shattered when the five cars pull up and teenagers and pre-teens get out of the vehicles first, chattering about how they suffered at the hands of their parents' musical and discussion topics, even though all of them have phones to keep them occupied. Everyone else starts setting up camp, tents, grill, gas, lights, everything they’d need for a week in the mountains. Eddie can’t help but grin as he puts up his and Buck’s tent as the familiar teasing from Chim reaches his ears. They’ve been brother in laws for over two years, but they never tire of joking with each other.. It’s easy to smile more, the bullshit of the past behind them.    
Once camp is set up, and the tree is sitting out waiting, they gather the stuff they need for a hike and go to look for the perfect spot. Everyone is laughing and smiling, bumping arms or talking about everything under the sun and not work. Buck and him walk a little behind, making sure Christopher is okay, it strikes Eddie that when he set out for Los Angeles as a way to get away from Texas, he didn’t know he’d end up finding this. Family. Love, peace. It settles him more than he ever thought he would be. Especially after everything.    
They’ve literally and figuratively walked through fire together and come out stronger. On the way back from planting the tree, Hen and Chim crack jokes, while Athena and Maddie talk about a recipe Maddie had tried recently and thought Athena would love. Terry and Eddie discuss a medical documentary they’d both recently watched while Michael and Bobby discuss Michael’s latest job. Buck and Albert are discussing a book Buck had lent him on American History and May talks with Karen about nursing school.    
Once back at camp, someone starts coffee while someone else starts on lunch prep and Bobby starts the grill. Eddie hangs back, hands in his pockets, still not sure how to help, but settled all the same. Buck walks over, his smile open and full of love. He pulls Eddie to him, and tells everyone they’ll be back. He knows how his husband pulls in on himself, especially within a group, even their family. Their hands swing lightly as they walk, not speaking. It’s love he feels every time his shoulder brushes Buck. It’s peace in the feel of his hand, fingers, linked with his husband. Buck pulls away from him for a second, making Eddie frown before Buck stands in front of him.    
“Happy Anniversary baby,” he whispers as he leans in to kiss Eddie. It’s soft and sweet, a love note pressed against his lips. Buck pulls away and then takes a small box out of his pocket. Eddie shakes his head and takes it, opening it up.    
It’s a new pocket knife to go with the others in his collection. It started out with one as a graduation present when Eddie passed his certification and was accepted as a medic within the L.A fire department when Hen was going through her mCats. Buck continued the tradition on anniversaries and special occasions. This one looks like it’s wood, the grain polished to a gleaming finish. It’s engraved with a simple “to keep you safe,” on the top.    
“It’s beautiful Evan, thank you.” Leaning in, his lips press to Buck’s. Four years and it still doesn’t seem like he’ll ever have enough emotions, enough actions, to express all he feels for his husband.    
“You’re welcome. I love you.” Buck lays his head on Eddie’s shoulder, contentment in his stance.    
“I love you too, but we should probably get back before Chim thinks we snuck off for a quickie.” It’s not exactly out of the question for the two of them.    
Buck laughs and takes his hand again, as they start the small track back.    
“Surprise!” They both jump feet in the air when the cheer rings out. Everyone laughs.    
“Thought we’d let you forget your anniversary?” Athena smirks and steps over, the first to offer a hug. “I’m proud of you boys.” she tells them.    
Terry holds up a bottle of wine as he steps over. “I haven’t known either of you long, but the love you have, is clear from space.”    
They thank him and Buck snuggles closer, his arm around Eddie’s waist.    
“I didn’t know convincing you to join the 118 would bring us all closer together, I’m happy for you, both of you.” Bobby offers up more hugs.    
At one point he looks over at Buck and there’s tears falling from his eyes. “I’m happy. Really happy,” he tells Eddie.    
The day finds them sharing stories and laughing and the kids playing and laughing, until night falls. Eddie stays by the fire for a bit when everyone else turns in for the night.    
Buck’s hand lands on his shoulder, and he looks up with a small smile. “Want me to leave you alone?”    
“Na. I was just thinking about what you said earlier and what I’ve been thinking about since this morning. I’m actually happy. I found a family when I wasn't looking and they chose me.” Buck plops down near his feet, head laying against his thigh as he looks up at Eddie.    
“We’d choose you every time, Eds. In every lifetime.”    
“I love you. All of you.” It doesn’t seem like enough, the words. But they feel right.    
“And we love you.” Buck lays his head down, content to watch the dying embers of the fire. Eddie runs his hands through Buck’s curls he didn’t bother to style, warmth settling into his chest. Home was where his family was, and right now, Home was a ring of tents in the mountains. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments make my day! Hope you loved it. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
